


I Can Feel It

by sailormariah



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I will add tags as I go, M/M, Michael Clifford & Ashton Irwin Friendship, its pretty shit, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailormariah/pseuds/sailormariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After moving in next to Michael Clifford and forming a friendship with his friend Ashton, Marie is pulled into a whirlwind of drama, romance, and crazy adventures with the boys of 5 Seconds of Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to the story. This is a Michael Clifford fanfic (although it starts off around Ash) that I've been thinking about writing for the longest time. Thank you for taking the time to read it. I will try to update on a weekly basis, but stuff happens sometimes. But seriously, thanks for reading :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way (sadly) own 5 Seconds of Summer or anything related to the band and/or its members. All other characters are fictional.

I Can Feel It  
It all started the day Marie and her family moved for the umpteenth time to the lovely Sydney, Australia. It came as no surprise to her when her stepdad, John, told her that they’d be moving yet again for his job; at this point she was just used to it. However, she was still a little shocked when she found out where they were moving to. Despite the constant moves, she had only been out of the U.S. twice. Two weeks after the news, she had said goodbye to all her friends in Houston and was as ready as she could be to move across the world.

\-------------------

Fwoooooooosh.  
The sound of the old ceiling fan had been somewhat calming at first, but after staring at it for thirty minutes, Mariah felt restless. After unloading everything from the car, she knew that she should start unpacking the boxes that were currently taking up most of her floor, but instead she pulled on her sweater, grabbed her phone and walked past her brother’s room to her parents’ room, where her mom and stepdad were laying on the bed.  
Knock knock. “Is it alright if I step out for a bit?”  
Her mom looked up from her phone and asked, “Do you think you can find your way back here?”  
“I think I can manage.”  
After getting a nod from John, her mom smiled. “Alright, but take Jayden with you.”  
Mariah nodded and went to knock at her little brother’s door. “Jay, do you want to go for a walk?”  
Before getting a response, Jayden had thrown open his door and made a beeline for the front door. “Daddy, I’m taking my bike!” he shouted.  
After getting the back unhooked from the back of the car, they set off down the street. As they were coming around the corner, a guy speeding down the sidewalk on his bike was turning just as they were and with a loud crash, he was thrown off his bike and into the street sign. After getting over the initial shock, Marie and Jayden ran up to the guy to make sure he wasn’t hurt.  
“Hey man, are you okay?”  
The boy pushed back his hair and picked himself off the ground. “Yeah, thanks, I’m fine.” He brushed off the dirt and grass from his pants and jumped back onto his bike. “Sorry, I’ve got to run. See ya around!”  
He was already down the street before she realized that she didn’t get his name. “Huh. That was weird.”  
Jayden didn’t seem to bothered by it though. “Mari, will you buy me some ice cream?” he asked as he got back onto his bike.  
“Sure little man. I think we passed a place on the way to the house.”  
After getting their ice cream and heading home, Marie was tired. It was only seven, but she was ready for bed. After changing and unpacking her blankets, she was walking past her window when she saw the bike that the guy from earlier was riding in the driveway next door. 'I wonder if that’s where he lives?’ She didn’t think about it too much. Instead, she put in her earbuds and went to sleep. What she didn’t know, was that that boy would lead to the greatest time of her life.


End file.
